Arising X Effect
by MCR29
Summary: "AXE...is an acronym. It means...Arising X Effect." Many questions can be asked, but with little to no answers to be given. Two girls who had lost everything were given another chance to help and save everyone and the life they lost. A hope and dream they vow to reach, until the end. Heh, everyone has their own hopes and dreams. Maybe they truly can come true in the very end...


**Oof. It's been...what? Two years? Welp. So...heya guys. Uh, nice to see you again after so long, right? Heheh...man, I have no idea what to say right now. I disappeared on you all and decided to reappear again. **

**I think you guys want an explanation but...that's the thing. There is no explanation to be given, because the only reason is because a writer's (or anyone's, really) worst nightmares attacked. Laziness, Procrastination, and Distraction. Yep. Those attacked me for two years.**

**I've never left this site, though. I'm still around. I just never got back to writing because of the reason said above there.**

**I'm here now though, back at it again with a new story.**

**Alter Potential is on an indefinite hiatus. Possible reboot too.**

**Like, the one above, The Quantum House: Explore Space and Time is also on an indefinite hiatus and a possible reboot might happen as well.**

**The Bloodshed Series (Yes, series, and I'm calling said series that) is still on going. The 'Disbelief' version is on it's way, hopefully sooner than later.**

**Arising X Effect is inspired by Axetale, but it isn't exactly like it...I think. Oh well.**

**Anyways, that's that for now. Let's get on with this new story, shall we? :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

**(Note: This was beta read by me and only me. No one else, so...just a heads up. :D**

**Another Note: The summary was forced to be shortened down, so if it's confusing, I apologize)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Loud House. All Property goes to Nickelodeon. I own nothing of Undertale. All Property goes to Toby Fox. I own nothing of Axetale. All Property goes to thebananafrappe . tumblr . com and azulandrojo . tumblr . com (ignore spaces).**

* * *

**ARISING X EFFECT**

**Prologue: There Were Only Two**

* * *

_Despite the setbacks and doubts, they still persevered to achieve success and victory._

"Come on! Please! Rest! You need to rest and recuperate!"

"I apologize but I must deny your notion. I must keep going, despite my lack of vivacity which I only acquire from Cafe Noir, otherwise known as coffee."

"How can you still even say advanced words-? Er, you can't push yourself so hard! You need to rest!"

"Must I vocalize my response to your endeavor once mo-"

"Wouldn't _they_ want that?"

Tense. That was the word to describe the situation. Nothing was said in a couple of moments, before the second person spoke up again.

"...have we made any progress?"

"...I...I really don't want to break this to you, Lisa, but...we only made 11% progress..."

**Lisa Loud** wasn't a person of emotions. She always had a stoic and uncaring demeanor. Living her life with almost always a straight face. She was rare seen to show emotions of either happiness, sadness, anger, guilt, and more. You had to do something that interested her enough to show something, say Science? With that, maybe you can get her to show at least a little bit of emotions...

"...only 11%?"

_...but that was five years ago._

"I-It's been five years...a-and only 11%?"

"I...Lis', I'm sorry..."

Silence filled the room, nothing but the breathing of the two was heard throughout the place.

"Clyde..." Lisa started as she stood up from her chair and looked out the window of the place. "...I give you my thanks for aiding me with this...but please...please leave me be for a few moments..." she shakily requested as she looked away from her assistant and companion, **Clyde McBride**.

Sixteen year old Clyde just stood there and stared at the nine year old girl's slightly shaking back. The young man still had his signature thick black rimmed circular glasses with blue-tinted lenses and his freckles. However, his eyes held certain emotions as he gazed at her, while the memories flooded back. Holding a small sack of papers in his right arm, securing all of it to not fall to the ground, he closed his eyes and sighed.

Using his free arm to run a hand through his black 'crispy curled' hair, he thought of the situation. Things were getting too much for Lisa, and pretty much everyone else. Heck, he was getting a little too stressed than he was supposed to be, but that won't stop him from achieving their goals. They _needed_ to do this.

_For them._

He chuckled quietly. Funny. How much had he changed for these past five years?

_How much had everyone changed these past five years?_

Especially...

He shook his head, looking back at Lisa…and...she really needed help...now more than ever, and he knew just the person for the job. He nodded despite her back turned, and took off his white lab coat to hang it on his free arm, showing his yellow shirt with black pants, and blue shoes in the process, before heading out of the room.

After she heard the sound of a metal door sliding to close, Lisa sighed, looking back at said door and around the place. The room was a laboratory, and it looked like a mess. Papers were scattered on the floor while science materials and equipment (beakers, tests tubes, etc) and other things were laying on the tables, chairs, and some even on the floor, either toppled over or still standing.

Lisa then looked at herself, or at least what she could see, and even she looked like a mess. She didn't have to look at the mirror to see that underneath her glasses, she had really dark eye bags, while also having dry lips, and pale skin. She didn't need to see. She just _knew_.

Lisa's clothes were no better than the said person wearing them. She was wearing a green short sleeved shirt underneath a white stained lab coat with brown pants and brown shoes. If you looked at it more, it would seem like she was wearing her usual clothes five years ago...but that wasn't the case.

Clothes were one of the _last_ things she had in her mind.

She stared at the ceiling, her mind drifting, and saw how much she changed. From stoic to emotional. From calm to desperate. From happy...to despair.

Five years ago was something she wanted back. She wanted her self back...she wanted her happiness back...she wanted her life back...

But she knew...the life that she wanted back...was the life she wasn't going to get anytime soon...

"Why?" she asked herself, her eyes gaining small glints. "W-Why did it have to go this way? Why did things have to go so..._wrong_? Just..."

She clenched her coat, her whole body shaking and her lips quivering.

"...w-_why_?"

Outside of the lab, nothing seemed to be heard from the inside, but if you listen very closely...you could hear the sound of crying...the crying...of someone who lost something...

"I-I...I'm so sorry..."

...or maybe even..._someone_...

"...I'm so sorry I haven't found a way..."

..._some people_...she's _close_ to...

"...t-to fulfill o-our..."

...people she _reached out_ to...

"...promises..."

...but _never_ united.

Crying was all that was heard, and nothing else.

Everything seemed to go dark. Darker. Yet darker.

Dreadful...lost...hopeless...those were only some of the things that the poor girl felt...

...but...only one person can light her way back...the way...the _only_ way...for her to continue...and to _persevere_...

* * *

"Hiya Clyde!" shouted a cute and innocent voice as Clyde stopped at his tracks once he heard the person. He looked around and saw a waving little girl, around six years old, her blonde long hair gliding with the air and her lavender dress swaying back and forth as she skipped to him, her small white boots sounding throughout the hallway.

Clyde smiled once he saw the girl, "Oh, hey Lily. What's up?"

He did not like the grin - smirk - six year old **Lily Loud** had the moment it started forming. "The _ceiling_, of course! What you expect, mate?" The Loud child laughed, her toothy grin so wide that it almost physically hurt him to see-

He gritted his teeth. _Calm down, Clyde. This is Lily we're talking to. Even if it hurts…_

He smiled _(small, strained, incomplete)_ at the little girl. "Awesome pun Lilster! I love it."

_...it's for **them**._

Lily giggled, the wide bucktoothed smile still on her face. "Heheh, thanks Clyde. Glad you like it."

The older man gave her a thumbs up, before deciding to change the topic back to its original. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for my big sis right now cause I'm, like, uh, going to ask her something that's literally been...bugging me lately." The young girl looked down at the floor, smile now starting to disappear from her face as she twiddled with her small fingers. She looked back up to the young man, who now had the opposite of a smile, much to Lily's confusion as she asked, "Clyde, have you seen Lisa?"

Clyde didn't open his mouth to say a word, one, because of how much he was trying not to let the tears slip with how Lily used her words...and two, because he knew Lisa was a mess at the moment and that mess was something the smart nine year old didn't want to show anyone, _especially_ to her only little sister.

But...remembering what he thought back at the lab and that one look on the little girl made him sigh. Guess he wasn't immune to the eyes even until now. "She's in the lab. Sorry though, Lilster, but I can't go with you since I have to do something right now. Be careful though, okay?"

Lily, being the cheerful child she was, nodded without a second passing and hugged him, "It's okay, and I will! Don't worry!"

Clyde smiled sincerely as his worries were slowly washed away. He stood up and motioned Lily to go, "Alrighty then. Go get Lisa and talk about whatever you need to talk about. I'm gonna go get coffee on my way out."

Lily giggled as she turned and ran for a few seconds, before stopping to wave back, "See ya later Clyde!" She then looked back to her front and continued to run.

He waved as well, before turning around, having only one main thought in his mind, _'Help your sister Lily. Lisa really needs your support and love.'_

Clyde stopped and looked at the ceiling with a few glints in his eyes.

_'Especially since **you're** the only one who **can** give it.'_

* * *

The sound of the door sliding open reached her ears, making Lisa tense up. Who could be visiting the lab at this point in time?

She wiped the tears in her eyes as much as she could, taking deep breaths to control herself. She straightened her back and gained her bearings as she turned to look at who entered the lab right now-

**Lily **was standing there, a small frown on her face as she looked at Lisa with concern in her eyes.

-and promptly choked on air, almost falling off the chair she was sitting on once she saw her little sister staring right back at her.

She coughed, closing her eyes and placing a hand in front of her mouth to not let germs spread. After her little coughing spree and steadying herself to keep herself from falling, she turned to look back at Lily, who sill hadn't moved from her spot...and her hands oddly placed behind her.

She cleared her throat and asked with a slight shake in her voice, "Lily, what particular reason had brought you to the laboratory?"

Instead of answering her, she just squinted her eyes, seeming to be searching for something.

Lisa frowned, not liking that look on her little sister. "Lily, what are you-"

"Why are you crying Lisa?"

Any other words the older might have said were all abruptly stopped once the younger had spoken. Her mind went blank, eyes widening as nothing came out of her mouth.

She shook her head, quickly regaining control of herself and sported an _(the best one she could do)_ impassive look. "Infant sibling, this is merely just a side effect of the latest experiment we have been conducting on. Nothing to gain uneasiness abo-"

"Don't try to change the topic, _elder_ _sibling_," she almost growled at the last two words said, gritting her teeth. "I'm not blind and innocent as you think. That's not any side effect of any experiment you do. I can see the redness in your eyes. The shakiness of your breathing. The trembling of your body. I can see it _every single day without pause_." Lisa went silent, her eyes now looking down at the floor, giving Lily the sign to continue.

She sighed, trying to fight the tears in her eyes as her initial anger was slowly fading away. "Sis, I just…" Lily stepped forward, once, twice, thrice, and continued on...until she had reached her older sister, inches away. "I just want to help you…"

Lisa's eyes went back to her little sister's own, both shining with unshed tears. "...and I want to _know_."

Her breath hitched, slow rushing panic overtaking her being. "K-Know? You mean-"

She felt Lily take her hands, squeezing them tight, _reassuring_ her. "Yeah, sis. I've been wanting to know for, like, two days now. I just...never actually had the time to ask you about it."

She chuckled, releasing one hand as it moved to her back pockets, and bringing out what seems to be a folded piece of paper. "Mom, Dad, and you hid it pretty well to the point that it took me a whole month just to find some kind of clue to my theories. Got a little dirty and sneaky, but...I found something."

Lisa eyed the piece of paper with a wince, already knowing what it was. Lily smiled as she unfolded it, showing a certain picture. "It's literally been years sis. I think it's time for me to know...to _understand_…"

Their eyes met, the tears finally flowing down, and they both just knew it was time.

"Lisa…"

The younger handed the paper to the older, who accepted it. The latter looked at the photo, tears slowly falling down and staining it.

It was a photo taken a long time ago. Five years, if asked. The contents of it looked...more or less chaotic, but it was an interesting time from what she could remember. It was actually a gift gone wrong, but it went alright in the end. She sighed as she one by one looked at each person in the photo. _Eleven_ of them, to be precise.

Lisa gripped the picture, slightly crumpling it as she looked at the eleven people in the picture.

_The eleven people she wanted back._

"...what happened to our siblings?"

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, herself, and Lily.

_There were supposed to be eleven of them..._

"...I…"

She felt someone envelop her being with a hug, and without hesitation, Lisa hugged back...and wailed.

_...but there were only two._

_"...I-I miss them…"_

* * *

**That was...something, wasn't it? Heh...well, hope you all enjoyed it.**

**?: Wonderful. You actually went through with this.**

**You are not supposed to be here just yet so please, quiet down, at least until we reach the next few chapters.**

**?: Haven't you realized that you just love to do angst, cause that's all I see here. Even with Blood.**

**I don't even know why the ideas I think of are always angst related! You can't blame me! I add other things too! Or at least try to, anyway.**

**?: Whatever. I'm gonna go talk with F̡̡̛̘̙̘̝͕̫̽̀̑̑̀̚r̷͓̤͕͇͉̝͕̬͂̂̈̑̚͟ͅa̷̫̱̥͕̪͋̌́̍̋g̴̦̦̥̙̹͇̔̊̏̔̓̕͞m̵̤̬̜̮̖̈̊̈́̋͒̿e͓̙͚̻̣̱͌̉̈́̈̈̽͞͞͞n̵̢͈͍̝̘̟͙̜̺͍̒̈̀̆́̏̏̀t̶̡̢̨͎̻̥͌̅͌͛̎̕.**

**You do you 'Ri- oops. Not yet. :)**

**Anyways, I'm not trusting myself to place a schedule so I'll update whenever I can. Sorry. :/**

**Thanks for reading this though! You all are the best! :D**

**I****deas, opinions, and constructive criticism are also always welcome and appreciated. **

**Remember to keep on fighting everyone. See ya all in the next chapter!**


End file.
